whole lotta love
by hydratedbee
Summary: [will be remade] AUTHOR'S NOTE
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** _For once she desired to have some excitement in her life_ — _she glared, "You're an asshole." He smirked, "And you're hot." She raised an eyebrow, "What I thought we were naming the obvious, here." (TBD)_

 **Rating:** _T_

 **Story:** Just another preview first chapter to see if anyone is interested.

 **Two stories down! Two to go!**

* * *

 _ **Whole Lotta Love**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Best Mistake?**_

 _ **...**_

 ** _Aislinn-Black_**

 ** _..._**

* * *

It started with a party—yes, the typical cliché party where everyone is drunk; where people are making out in the corner, where people get high in the bathrooms, where people grinded hard against each other. And since Lucy was friends with Gray, the guy who was friends with the host, she was automatically invited. His friend came up with the idea of throwing a party the weekend before the first day of school—to have like a "last shebang." as he called it.

Honestly, she shouldn't even be here. Instead, she should be at Levy's: watching romance movies, like she told her dad she was.

"Here," Gray said holding out a red solo cup for her, "It looks like you could use a drink."

Lucy eyed the drink, "Thanks." She said skeptically accepting the cup, without thinking she downed the drink, the brown liquid burning her throat making her scrunch her face up in disgust. "I don't know how you can even drink that." Lucy commented as she watched Gray take a sip out of his without even so much as a flinch.

Gray smirked, "You get used to it."

The girl flinched when Gray gently placed his hand on her shoulder, "It's a party, relax."

Lucy shoved the boy away, "I know." She glared. Gray knew that Lucy wasn't big on parties, hell she didn't like going to any school activities—and she was a senior and yet she hasn't been to a dance and this was her first real party; those shitty kid birthday parties don't count. It wasn't like she wasn't invited to things, in fact, Lucy had countless of invitations to things, she just never bothered to go.

Lucy moved the loose blonde strand out of her face and stared at the raven-haired boy beside her. He was just so carefree. Gray leaned against the counter—shirtless like always because he had a stripping habit as she liked to call it.

 _"Maybe I do need to loosen up."_ Lucy thought.

"You know what, Gray you're right!"

"I know I am."

"I'm going to have fun for once!" Lucy declared snatching the red solo cup out of his hand.

"Good for yo—hey!" Gray cried, but his cry was drowned out during the beat of the song and went unheard because Lucy was already making her way inside the kitchen to get more.

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah why wouldn't I? Just because I have to sit here and watch my boyfriend make out with his gorgeous, intelligent, blue-eyed, super nice girlfriend—that bitch. But that's alright because I am okay. I am more than okay, I am fan-fucking-tastic!"

"Lucy, that's not even your boyfriend—you don't even have a boyfriend."

"Of course he is my boyfriend!"

Gray raised his eyebrow, "Oh really, then what's his name?"

The shirtless boy bit the inside of his cheek to keep himself from laughing as he watched Lucy furrow her eyebrows while she thought of her alleged boyfriend's name.

"C...Cam-Cameron, that's his name. Cameron!" Lucy declared, before narrowing her brown eyes. "Just what kind of game is he playing here? He thinks he can make me jealous by making out with some random girl, huh? HUH?!"

Gray scooted back, "Yes...?" He said, unsure of himself.

"Well he's WRONG! Two can play it this game." The spitfire blonde stood up and stomped her way into the crowd, purposely bumping into "Cameron."

"Lucy!" Gray cried, "Lucy!"

 _Note to self, never let Lucy get drunk. **Ever.**_

...

After scanning the entire crowd, her eyes locked on her target. He wasn't alone, in fact, he was dancing with a girl suggestively, but honestly the alcohol had clouded her judgment so she didn't give a damn. But before going over there, Lucy appreciated his great looks. In height he was maybe about six foot with a lean body and steel-cutting jawline. He was just crushingly handsome with his unnatural messy rose-coloured locks that gave him that legendary just-got-out-of-bed sexy look.

He was gorgeous, and drunk Lucy wanted him.

So without hesitation, Lucy walked over to where he was and tapped him on the shoulder. The rose-haired boy turned around and Lucy found herself lost in his light green eyes which swirled with confusion—Lucy cupped the back of his neck and pulled his face down to hers and without wasting a second she brought his lips to hers.

Lucy found herself lost in the honeysuckle taste of his lips.

At first he was frozen, probably from shock but then she felt him kiss back. His arms snaked around her waist, while one calloused hand cupped the back of her neck and the other one went down to grab a firm hold on her butt. While Lucy's fingers danced through his soft messy locks. The girl whom he had been messing with was forgotten. The guy who was allegedly her boyfriend and named Cameron was forgotten, the party around her was forgotten.

The hottie's kisses started to get harder and rougher and Lucy kissed back even hungrier—desiring to have more of him.

Lucy was the first to pull away. Breathing heavily, she stared into his eyes, "Do that again." She demanded. Do what again, exactly, she was the one who initiated the kiss. But once again, she captured him in a searing, hot, kiss, hands gripping onto his t-shirt.

* * *

Lucy groaned as the sunlight hit her eyes. Lucy grabbed the blanket and threw it over her head to try and stop the harsh light from blinding her. Why was her head pounding so much?

Then she felt the bed move and heard it groan and suddenly the thing that was restricted around her waist pulled her closer.

 _What the-?_

Lucy was too afraid to turn around so she tried to wiggly herself free, tremblingly. "Stop moving." The sleepy voice grumbled.

Brown eyes widened like saucers and she focused around her surroundings. The walls were a light blue and there were posters of bands and movies and even a guitar on the wall. This. Was. Not. Her room.

Suddenly the blanket around her felt really cold and she wondered why—but when she checked, she couldn't help but gasped. Lucy wasn't wearing any clothes, not even underwear, she was naked—and someone was in this bed with her.

Oh, no no no. Lucy yanked the blanket and wrapped it around her body, panicking. She was _naked_. In bed. With some _stranger_. She had lost _her virginity_. To a stranger.

Lucy stood up and braced herself to take a look at the person whom she slept with. But sadly when Lucy took a step, she took a step on the blanket, tripped and fell flat on her face.

Then she heard a voice—

—A guy's laughter.

Lucy shot up and there she saw him: handsome green-eyed, pink-haired boy in the bed. He stared at her amusingly with a smirk playing on his lips. Out of all the men in the world, he had to be the one who took her virginity?

The blonde looked over him, yes his body was great, nice abs, hips, and—and—her face turned red. Good grief he was naked. "PUT SOME CLOTHES ON YOU PERVERT!" Lucy cried covering her face with her hands.

She heard the bed shift while he scoffed, "You weren't complaining last night."

Oh fuck.

"W-what happened?"

"You can look now."

She removed her hands and inwardly sighed in relief when she saw that he had boxers on. "What. Happened?" Lucy repeated.

He grinned at her lazily, "You don't remember a thing don't you?" Lucy was silent. "I kinda figured you would be a virgin, so I wasn't really surprised, I felt honoured to take it." How, how dare he talk like that. "Anyway," He ran his hand through his already messy hair, "You came up to me, forced your tongue down my throat—"

"Oh, gods." Lucy felt her face heat up again, "Did I really do that?"

The rose-haired boy nodded, "You did, something about wanting to make your boyfriend, jealous?"

Boyfriend? What was he talking about, she didn't have a boyfriend.

He rolled over to the edge of the bed and grabbed her arm yanking her back to him. He pinned her underneath him, weight all on her and kissed her shoulder. "Oh, Lucy." It didn't dawn her that he knew her name, instead she was more focused on his solid body on her.

"Gods, you're heavy."

"You didn't mind last night." He commented kissing her neck.

He was just lucky he couldn't see Lucy's glare of death. "Get off me." She breathed.

"Why?" He asked whispering huskily into her ear, "Doesn't this turn you on?" He questioned as he rolled his hips on her own, pleasure shot up from her spine and she felt herself shiver. This was so wrong, so why wasn't she trying harder to push him away?

His fingers slid down her body, caressing her breast, tickling her tummy, and tracing his finger against her core. Lucy arched and moaned, the pleasure adding as he continued to suck on her neck.

Maybe she could be bad just this once.

* * *

 _There we go, first chapter/preview. I'd love to know your thoughts if I should continue are not. I hope everyone had a good father's day, even if your father isn't on this earth anymore, he will always be remembered. Please have a fantastic day, and remember: **YOU ARE LOVED!**_

 **—Aislinn-Black**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** _For once she desired to have some excitement in her life_ — _she glared, "You're an asshole." He smirked, "And you're hot." She raised an eyebrow, "What I thought we were naming the obvious, here."_

 **Rating:** _T_

 **Story:** Welcome back! The feedback on this story was absolutely amazing! I hope you didn't wait to long. (;

 ** _Author's note:_ Just stating the party was on Friday night. Even though it said weekend. :P**

* * *

 _ **Whole Lotta Love**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Catching the Bad Boy's Attention**_

 _ **...**_

 ** _Aislinn-Black_**

 ** _..._**

* * *

It would be another Sunday for Lucy Heartfilia, if she didn't have to deal with the memory of waking up next to that douche. Her alarm had went off at its usual time with an obnoxious tone, she took a quick shower to perk herself up—and the other hygienic routine. Then she waddled down to the kitchen to make herself some breakfast. The same old routine. By the time she was almost with her cereal, her father Jude had emerged out of his office and into the kitchen. "Good morning, dad."

"Hmph." The older man grunted in response—at least acknowledge her.

"Can I stay at Levy's house today?" Lucy hoped that her dad would say yes. Dad liked Levy. Levy was a smart and responsible girl, he had to say yes.

Jude grabbed an apple out of the bowl and a glass of water, "Actually, I told an old friend that you would be able to watch their child."

Lucy dropped her spoon with a loud clank, "E-excuse me? W-what?"

Jude frowned, "Don't make such a big deal out of this. It'll be great, you get to practice your mothering skill at a young age."

"Dad for the last time, I'm not having children because you told me to."

"Lucy you're being difficult."

Lucy narrowed her eyes, "You didn't even consult me about this!"

"Lucy!" Jude barked.

Lucy let go of her spoon, staring coldly into her father's eyes. "What else are you going to do? Marry me off to some guy I don't even know?"

Her father sighed, rubbing his forehead—already feeling a headache coming on. "It's not like that."

Lucy stood up, "That's what you always say." And with that, the girl went up stairs, but mid-way her father called to her.

"They're paying you."

Her foot barely touched the carpeted step. Swallowing a large lump in her throat, Lucy turned around, "How much?" She asked in a timid voice.

Even though Jude's face was emotionless, he was smirking on the inside. He knew exactly how to bribe his daughter, especially since she was saving up for a new jiggamabobber-doohickey.

...

Typical Sunday? Make that a very irritating Sunday. It was raining and Lucy hated the rain, also she had forgotten her jacket on the counter—wanting to leave the house as soon as possible, so she would have time to find this stupid house so she could babysit this stupid kid because her stupid dad said so. She was soaked. "Just great," Lucy commented, puffing out air to move the loose piece of hair, that she had missed when putting her hair in a bun, out of her face.

Lucy pulled her phone out of her pocket to double check the address.

It was the right street, and the right address, but this house seemed...average. Don't get her wrong, Lucy wasn't the type to judge on what someone's house looked like. But her dad said an old friend and his friends to be snooty, rich, perverted old men. And one thing that the men had in common was fancy, expensive houses that were basically mansions.

So seeing the tan, two-story house with a little porch and tire swing from the old oak tree really shocked her. Lucy walked up the white wooden steps and knocked on the door softly. Oh, she hoped and hoped that these people weren't snobby assholes with a bratty child.

The door groaned, Lucy heard the person behind the door unlock it, and the knob twisted. Lucy took a deep breath. _Just be nice, just be nice._

The door opened.

Lucy gave a dazzlingly smile, "Hello I'm Luuu—you..."

He smirked, leaning against the doorframe, "Luuu-you?"

Lucy's mouth continued to stay open.

Her mouth couldn't even form words as pinky smirked at her. Behind him, an average height woman with blue hair approached the two teens. "Oh you must be, Lucy! Your dad told me you would be coming shortly—oh dear, you're soaking, Natsu show her to the living room while I go fetch her a towel." In a blink of an eye, the woman had disappeared inside the house.

Natsu grinned boyishly, hands in his pockets as he bent down to her ear so that his breath tickled her. "Keep your mouth closed, you'll catch flies." And went into the house not caring if she followed or not.

Lucy slowly closed her mouth, lips pressed firmly into a thin line.

 _You have got to be fucking kidding me._

* * *

 _Yes, I know, it's a very short chapter. But that's because chapter three is supposed to be more exciting! (hopefully). Think of this as more of a filler chapter? I guess. Once again, thank you all so much for the positive feedback, I am so happy that so many of you liked just the first chapter! Wow! Hope you have a fantastic day and remember: **YOU ARE LOVED! (:** (let me know if that phrase is annoying)._

 _Comments, concerns? Leave it in the reviews or Pms. (:_

 **—Aislinn-Black**


	3. Chapter 3

**Happy Sunday y'all! I update all three of my stories!**

 **Summary:** _For once she desired to have some excitement in her life_ — _she glared, "You're an asshole." He smirked, "And you're hot." She raised an eyebrow, "What I thought we were naming the obvious, here." (TBD)_

 **Rating:** _T_

 ** _Note:_** Sorry that it has been so long. Been dealing with family stuff, currently concussed, personal issues, etc. Anyway I am glad to be back, just stick with me as I try to get back to the flow of this story. I'm sorry that it has been so long, please forgive me. Sorry if this chapter is bad (it'll get better I hope), also excuse any errors (tell me about them and I will fix them), but it is still difficult to read, but I (tried to) read through this like 5 times to make sure things sounded alright.

* * *

 _"Not my daughter, you bitch!"_

 _― J.K. Rowling, Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows_

(:)(S)(:)

Whole Lotta Love

Sweater Weather

(:)(S)(:)

* * *

 _You have got to be fucking kidding me..._

Lucy clenched her fist, fingernails creating bloody crescents in the palm of her hand as she followed Natsu through the house. He led her to the living room, drips of water trailing behind her. The woman came back with two towels, wrapping one around Lucy's body and then her golden locks. "You poor thing, you must be freezing."

"It's nothing." Lucy said trying to shrug it off politely.

"Of course it is!" The woman objected, "Natsu! Go warm up some soup!"

Natsu groaned, "Do I have to?" The blunette shot him the darkest look that Lucy had ever seen in her life. Natsu quickly got up and walked to the kitchen to do what he was told. "I can't stand that boy sometimes." She admitted. "Oh!" Realization hit her, "I'm Mrs. Dragneel, you can call me Grandeeney. And you have already met Natsu."

Lucy gripped the front of her towel harder, afraid it would slip off of her shoulders. "Is he the one I'm babysitting?" She questioned.

Grandeeney laughed, "Oh heaven's no! I wouldn't be able to afford a sitter for Natsu."

Lucy giggled, especially hearing the annoyed scoff in the back.

"No, no. I asked your father if you can watch my daughter: Wendy. She's a shy little girl, loves reading, and writing. She is very respectful and polite, unlike _someone."_

Lucy smiled, liking the sound of Wendy already. "You don't need to worry. Wendy and I will get along just fine."

"Let me go get her." Grandeeney disappeared down the hall. Lucy stood awkwardly as she looked at all the decorations in the room. It was pretty nice, nothing overly pricey. Just like a normal family. Grandeeney came back with a small blunette in tow. "Lucy this is Wendy. Wendy this is your babysitter, Lucy."

The small girl looked up at Lucy, slightly hiding behind her mother. She was adorable with her big brown eyes, and her braided pigtails. The innocent shy look she gave made Lucy's heart clench. Can anyone be this cute? "Say hi, Wendy." Grandeeney said gently.

"Hi, Lucy." Wendy said quietly.

Lucy had to resist the urge to squeal at her cuteness.

"Stop pretending, Wends." Natsu came back from the kitchen with a bowl and spoon. He narrowed his eyes, "She isn't falling for that."

 _She totally was though._

"Natsu!" Grandeeney scolded.

The boy only rolled his eyes, "What? She's not four anymore." He shoved the bowl of soup in my hands. Lucy tried to ignore the warm feeling of his hands. _Or maybe that was just the soup._

Grandeeney sighed. "Anyway, I'll be gone for a few hours. I'm hoping to be back before midnight. Natsu you are not allowed to go out tonight. I want you on your best behavior for Lucy and help her with anything she needs." She glared at the boy before turning towards the blonde, a sweet expression now on her face. "If you have any trouble, my number is on the fridge."

"Yes, ma'am." Lucy said, sitting on the stool in front of the counter to eat her soup.

Grandeeney grabbed her coat that was laid on the couch. She put her arms through and shrugged it on. "Alright, well I'm going to go. You kids be safe and have fun!" Wendy gave her mom a hug goodbye while Natsu just gave a lazy wave.

It was silent before a few minutes, until Grandeeney started the car and they watched the lights slowly fade away. "Alright," Natsu said. "I'm heading out."

Lucy raised an eyebrow, "Didn't you hear your mom? You aren't supposed to leave."

Natsu scoffed, "What are you going to do, snitch on me?" He mocked her.

"Maybe." Lucy said.

Natsu grinned, "Go ahead then. Call my mom." He even went over to kitchen phone and tossed it to her. "Call her." He demanded.

Lucy narrowed her eyes, "Fine." She said storming off to refrigerator. Lucy snatched the paper off of the metal and punched the number in, glaring at Natsu's cheeky look. The phone rang and rang before it finally picked up.

Lucy cleared her throat, "Hello? Mrs. Dragneel?"

 _"Lucy?"_

"Yes." Lucy confirmed, "This is about _―_ "

 _"Oh, no. Don't tell me this is about Natsu."_ Grandeeney sighed sadly. _"I'm so sorry if he is causing you trouble already. Listen I'll turn around right now and you can head on home I'm so sorry about this."_

Lucy felt guilty that she was making the woman turn all the way around, and that she wouldn't get peace and quiet to herself for Lucy understood that Natsu was a troublemaker. "Actually I was wondering, what should I make for dinner?"

Grandeeney sighed at the end of the call happily, " _There's some leftovers in the fridge, so you don't have to worry about it. Are you sure you don't want me to come home? I know how much a handful Natsu is."_

Lucy stared at Natsu's grinning face. "Oh no, he is actually a perfect helper." It was like the words had a horrible aftertaste to them and Lucy tried to spit it out.

Natsu's grin grew even wider when Lucy ended the call. "Guess I'll see you later." He said before walking out.

Lucy clenched her fist. _Damn, him._ The blonde sighed when she heard the front door slam shut. She then turned to Wendy. "Looks like it's just you and me."

...

..

...

..

At first Wendy was a super shy and quiet girl. Well, she was still pretty shy and quiet at times. But Wendy could be loud and outgoing. When Lucy brought up the topic of books, the blunette had grabbed the blonde's hand and dragged her to her room. The girl's room was decorated with orange, blue, yellow and green. She also possessed a huge bookcase filled with all different kinds of genres. Lucy was shocked to see that even some of her favorite books were up there as well. Lucy then learned that Wendy was at a twelfth grader's reading level.

Then Wendy had introduced Lucy to her cat Carla. Carla was a pretty cat who had a lot of attitude. Wendy had stated that her cat did not like Natsu's cat, whom Lucy didn't even see.

The more Wendy showed Lucy around, the closer the small girl had gotten to her. She asked Lucy politely to do her nails and hair, which Lucy did, and Wendy returned the favor. They laughed, gave each other facials and watched a Disney movie with popcorn.

Hours passed, it was nearly eleven. Wendy said her bedtime was at eleven, but she wanted to stay up to say goodnight to her mother. Lucy allowed that. Grandeeney had already called saying that she was on her way home but she might be late because traffic was pretty bad. Not one word of Natsu yet.

Lucy heard the phone ring, she paused the karaoke game and set down the microphone. "I'll be right back." Lucy said to Wendy before heading over to the phone. By the time she got there the ringing stopped. She stared at it for a few seconds, waiting for a voicemail, but nothing came up. The blonde turned around and instantly the phone rang again.

She grabbed the phone and hit the 'accept call' button. She held the phone to her ear, "Hello?"

There was heavy breathing, " _Lucy...uh..."_

"Natsu?" Lucy asked, concern lacing in her words, "Are you okay?"

" _Yeah, yeah."_ He sounded distracted. _"Look I need your help."_

"Where are you? Are you okay?"

There was shouting in the back, but she could still make out what Natsu was saying, _"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. But I need you to help me."_

"What is it?"

 _"I need you to distract my mom."_

* * *

note: Once again sorry for any mistakes, and sorry for such a lame chapter.

note 2: my head hurts so bad right now. ):

note 3: Please forgive me and leave a nice review

note 4: should I continue this story? Or add it to my in the works story?

note 5: In about 3 weeks marks the one year anniversary where I had cheesecake for the first time.

note 6: Remember: **YOU ARE LOVED**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Sadly this will not be another update. It will just be an author's note._**

I was so excited to write, I was going to visit my mom and work on many ideas and just upload them. But I didn't have wifi at my mom's place, for some reason my computer wouldn't connect. Didn't matter since they couldn't remember their password anyway. But...tragedy has struck my family, so I might be away for a while.

My aunt finally got married to my uncle after ten years of being together. She's been with him through thick and thin. Sadly I missed her wedding and I hate myself because...a few days after her wedding. April 7th, on their way back from their honeymoon. They got in a single car crash...

My uncle was left badly injured and...my aunt died. It's hard on all of us because she was so full of life, always positive, smiling and one of the coolest aunts you could ever have. I'll be doing what I can to help my uncle take care of his youngest daughter (watching her for free, helping with school work, taking her places, etc). It's just hard to believe she's gone...Anyway, sorry if it will be awhile if I update. Maybe not? I plan on making a tribute story to her on here.

Thanks guys. I love you all. Tell someone that you love them, even if you're angry at them, you never .know when will be the last time you get to tell them that.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello, it's been a while honestly. I had so much written in my doc manager, but sadly the deadline happened and now everything is deleted. Lmfao, big yikes.

So where have I been? Well let's see, I graduated high school, I got two jobs, and now I'm a freshman in college. College is fun, but there's lots of reading which kind of sucks. I've been getting into dancing and working out more. I have also made friends, so it's lots of fun. I also have been making YouTube videos like sims 4 stuff and the walking dead (channel name same as this name on here)

Not going to lie, the doc manager thing wasn't the only reason why I disappeared, but it's because some online friends of mine found my writing on here, due to me having trust in them and I got made fun of for it so I was afraid they tell others and then I would just get made fun of. So I was a little bit scared of that, or of them posting my stories in this one place where some people don't like me. They did that with my Youtube videos and that kinda scared me, and freaked me out. (plus when I get home from school or work, I'm just extremely tired and nap away).

EITHER WAY I shouldn't care what people think, but yeah, sometimes it just gets to me. Because if I'm passionate about something and get made fun of for it, I honestly just shut down.

 **ON TO HAPPIER THINGS**

I'm not going to promise. I'm also not going to say when. But I will say, soon that they'll be a new story. I will say soon, that there will be remakes, or revisions, and I will say soon that there will be new chapters. (soon doesn't mean like this week, or maybe it does, sometimes within these two months, I will try my best, I owe it to guys for that)

I appreciate you all for sticking with me through this journey!

Take care stay hydrated and remember you are loved.


End file.
